


Summerland

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Thirty; Fall Asleep On My Shoulder
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Kudos: 23
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Summerland

They say Heaven is a place called Summerland.

To Dean, Heaven is having a night off from hunting in the Bunker. Holed up in his “bat cave”, watching movies with his brother and sometimes Cas. Don’t get him wrong, Dean loves hunting. He is literally born and raised to hunt monsters that go bump in the night, but lately there is just this feeling inside him he can’t quite place. Almost the same kind of peace he use to achieve with hunting, he now gets when he’s sitting on the couch with Cas beside him, Sammy in the chair in a half, all watching some mindless movie.

More times than not Castiel isn’t there, but lately Dean’s notices him around more. He tries not to acknowledge it. He thinks that if he mentions it, or brings it up in any way it will somehow jinx it, or spook Cas into being gone more again. Instead, he just enjoys the moments.

Then there are the nights, much like tonight, when Sam has left after their second movie to go to bed and Castiel’s body has slowly started to lean into Dean’s. At some point Cas must have nodded off, but it isn’t until his hair tickles Dean’s neck that he notices Castiel’s mop of messy hair out of the corner of his eye, the weight of him on Dean’s shoulder. Listening carefully, Dean hears the steady, even breaths of Cas. It takes Dean a few minutes to register that he, in fact, is sleeping.

He’s heard that Summerland is filled with nothing but happiness and warmth, and after everything Dean thought he’d be allowed to ever experience it. Faerie tales told about a place that you finally find peace and true happiness could never exist, especially in everything he’s ever known of Heaven.

A small whisper of a voice in the back of his mind tries to remind him that this isn’t real, but Dean silences as soon as his lips kiss the top of Castiel’s hair tickling his skin. After everything, he’ll be damned if it’s taken away. He may not get a second chances or whatever, but this is a place he can start again. And he’s going to do it happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me all the feels, loves. ^_^


End file.
